hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
SHED.MOV
SHED.MOV is the third episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premiered on YouTube on February 3, 2012. Plot Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie try to look for the Elements of Harmony in Fluttershy's shed where they soon find out that Fluttershy is a psychotic killer. Transcript (Discord is shown still destroying Ponyville. The scene then goes to Apple Bloom getting her cutie mark.) Apple Bloom: Look girls, I finally got my cutie mark! and Sweetie Belle are paying more attention to Discord getting closer to them. I got my cutie mark girls! and Sweetie Belle run away. Apple Bloom: Girls, we're y'all going?! foot crushes Apple Bloom. (We see the text, SHED.MOV, which transforms into a bloody format.) (Scene goes to Spike, whose riding on Rainbow Dash, whose riding on Pinkie Pie. All three of them both look and sound unintelligent.) Spike: Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba Rainbow Dash: Shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi Pinkie Pie: Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma (All three of them walk towards Fluttershy's shed. When they arrive, they stop acting like idiots.) Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up, you a**holes! What are we doing here? Spike: Twilight said we have to find something called the off his arm "Helements of Armory." We have to look in Fluttershy's shed. Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute! Didn't Fluttershy say something about people going in her shed? Spike: Hmmmm... (Scene shifts into Spike's recollection of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle playing Spin-the-bottle. Fluttershy is shown sitting in the back) Rainbow Dash: Yo, Fluttershy, wanna play spin-the-bottle with us? (Fluttershy starts blushing.) Fluttershy: *giggles* Come on, you guys! Don't tease me, I'm shy! *giggles* Stay out of my shed. (Scene shifts into Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie resting on the ground.) Rainbow Dash: Yo, I'm bored. You wanna go hang out with Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie: Okay. Dash and Pinkie Pie are now beating up Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Heh heh heh! Take that you stupid c**t! Yeah, welcome to Ponyville, faggot! Badaboom! Dash and Pinkie Pie walk away as Fluttershy is shown on the ground, looking badly bruised. Fluttershy: wincing in pain *laughs* Good one, guys! You really got me! Stay out of my shed, okay? (Scenes shifts to senior prom night with a host, who is a teacher pony that both looks and sounds like Jeff Foxworthy, announcing the prom queen.) Prom host: And this year's prom queen is... Fluttershy! (The crowd cheers, as Fluttershy approaches the host.) Fluttershy: Oh my God! Now that I've won this, I finally like myself! (Behind the curtain, both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are shown excited.) Rainbow Dash: Yo, this is gonna be so totally f***in' rad! (Pinkie pulls a rope that causes a bucket full of blood to fall on Fluttershy, in the style of "Carrie".) crowd gasps in awe of what just transpired. (We see the crowd that consists of Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Cheerilee, and Big Macintosh.) Spike: Hey guys, look. Fluttershy's all wet. Eheheheheh... else in the crowd begins to laugh as well. flash and click at the drenched Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: her head from behind the curtain Yo, that's my period, you dumb bitch! That's my period! Hahahahaha! stares at her bloodied hooves, and then starts to go into a panic. Fluttershy: No! Don't laugh at me! Stop laughing at me! Stay out of my shed! STAY OUT OF MY SHED!!! (Scene changes back to where Spike (with his MLP: FiM face) recollected these events.) Spike: an idiotic face I think she said we're always welcome in her shed. (The trio enters the shed and turn on the light. They all look shocked at the sight of mutilated dead animals hanging from the wall, a skull floating in a bucket of blood, and a pile of brains next to a wall with writting, written in blood, saying "BUNNY BRAIN CORNER." Horrifying shock music is playing while all of those things are shown.) Spike: Oh my God! Look at all this porn! (Spike opens one of the "PlayPony" copies that Fluttershy keeps in a box, and looks disgusted. This also catches the eyes of Rainbow Dash.) Rainbow Dash: wingboner Swag. (Pinkie Pie looks at the dead corpse of Applejack's dog, Winona, hanging from the wall.) Pinkie Pie: Man, Fluttershy sure has a lotta weird art. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but what did you expect from some quiet bi*** who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland creatures? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, what a freak. laughs Spike: Oh God, look at what she did to Derpy. Hooves is shown on a table, as a toaster cozy. She turned her into a... decorative, toaster cozy. hugs the Derpy toaster, while crying. Fluttershy: Hey hey hey. Dash looks frightened as she overhears Fluttershy's voice. Everyone then turns around to find her standing in the doorway with an evil look on her face. What'd I tell y'all about coming in my shed?! out a chainsaw Spike: Well, we're f***ed. grows fingers, and snaps them. Fluttershy: Take it away, fellas. (The skeletons on the walls start using their bones as xylophones. Fluttershy then begins to sing a song.) [Fluttershy] I'm gonna sing a song for you, (Pinkie Pie and Spike jump out the windows, deserting Rainbow Dash.) And I'm gonna show you a thing or two. (Fluttershy pulls a switch that locks Rainbow Dash in a chair.) So have a seat, my dear And if it's all the same. Just sit back, and relax (demonic voice) While I eat your brains! [Choir] Na, na, na, gunna eatcha brains! [Fluttershy] Brain, brain, brains! (Fluttershy pulls the string of the chainsaw, and begins to cut through Rainbow Dash's head. This causes Rainbow to scream in both pain and horror.) [Choir] Na, na, na, gunna eatcha brains Na, na, na, gunna eatcha brains (Police cars are shown lining up from outside, and two police officer ponies barge into the shed.) Police officer: Alright, alright. What's going on in here? Fluttershy: (with her MLP: FiM face) Um, this isn't what it looks like? (nervous laugh) half of the supposedly-dead Rainbow Dash falls over, as canned laughter and gag music plays. (The scene switches to Fluttershy (who is locked up in both a straight jacket and muzzle) being dragged by paramedic colts in a mental hospital. The paramedic colts then throw her into a cell. It's revealed that Pinkie Pie and Spike have witnessed this through the cell window.) Spike: Why have things been so weird around here lately? Pinkie Pie: My daddy makes me put glass in my vagina. a brief, awkward moment of silence, Spike walks away. Spike: Yeah, okay, well, good luck with that. (Back in Ponyville, we finally see Discord humping a building while the whole town is on fire.) see the text, "YOU JUST WATCHED AN ANIMATED PARODY OF MY LITTLE PONY ON THE INTERNET," along with Fluttershy's creepy head that was shown in the song in this episode popping up. HOTDIGGEDYDEMON.COM logo appears, along with the credits. THE END Voices * Max Gilardi - Fluttershy, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie * Esther Nho - Apple Bloom * Jon Etheridge - Prom Host and Police Officer Gallery File.MOV1.png|"I got my cutie mark girls!" babashishimama.PNG|Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie are off to Fluttershy's shed. FS.png|The trio arrives at the shed Fs1.png|"Come on, you guys! Don't tease me, I'm shy!" Fs2.png|Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie beat up Fluttershy. Jeff foxworthy.png|Jeff Foxworthy as a pony. I finally like myself.png|"Now that I've won this, I finally like myself." Rad.png|"Yo, this is gonna be so totally, f***in' rad!" Fs3.png|Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie humiliate Fluttershy by dumping a bucket of blood on her head. Spikehs.png|"Hey guys, look! Fluttershy's all wet." 2spike.png|"I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." Fs22.png|The trio gets to see the inside of the shed. Swag.png yo fukin swag n shit.PNG|"Swag!" Winowa.png|The dead corpse of Winona. Cool bow rainbow.png|"Yeah, but what did you expect from some quiet b**ch who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland creatures?" 124670 - artist-Max Gilardi bizarro Bizarro Pinkie Bizarro Pinkie Pie I know-you see that-fucking commercial button sry pinkie mad pinkie pie SHED.MOV.png|"Yeah, what a freak!" File.MOV6.png|"Oh god, look at what she did to Derpy!" Look behind you dash.png|Rainbow Dash overhears Fluttershy coming. MH5vz.jpg|Fluttershy has discovered that the trio have entered her shed. Fs4.png|"What'd I tell y'all about comin' in my shed!" Fluttershy.png|"I'm gonna sing... Insanefluttershy.png|...a song for you." Fs5.png|"And I'm gonna show you a thing or two." Fs6.png|"Just sit back, and relax." Ponypolice.png|Lieutenant Clip and Officer Clop barge into the shed. Fs7.png|"Um, this isn't what it looks like?" Fs8.png|Fluttershy being dragged to her cell at the mental hospital. Fs9.png|Fluttershy gets locked up. Spike4.png|"Why have things been so weird around here lately?" Trivia * This is the Fluttershy themed episode of the show. * This episode was originally meant to be named F_SHY.MOV, as revealed on hotdiggedydemon.com. * This was the first episode to be released in 2012. * This episode was originally rated TV-MA-V on PONY.MOV TV, and is so far, the only episode to carry a TV-MA-V rating. * The episode was re-rated as TV-MA-LV, because the "F word" is said 2 times. * This was the first episode to have a song. * This marks as the debut episode of the "YOU WATCHED A MY LITTLE PONY PARODY ON THE INTERNET!" logo at the end of the episode. * Character Debuts: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle (non-speaking role), Scootaloo (non-speaking role), Prom Announcer (flashback), Cheerilee (flashback), Big Macintosh (flashback), Winona, Derpy Hooves, Angel, Police Officer Ponies, Mental Hospital Workers, and Peter Pie (mentioned). * Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Applejack technically do not appear in this episode, even though they only appear in the flashbacks. Twilight was also mentioned in one scene. * This marks as the first episode where a pony has fingers. * The prom scene is a clear homage/parody to the Stephen King novel Carrie, particulary to its 1976 film adaptation. * The dissected animals who play their own bones like xylophones is a homage to the song "Remains of the Day" from film Corpse Bride. * The prom host is both a pony lookalike and soundalike of Jeff Foxworthy. * The pony police officers' names were given by Max Gilardi on his Twitter (Lieutenant Clip and Officer Clop). * Fluttershy sang a parodized version of the Fat Albert theme song. * When Fluttershy said "This isn't what it looks like," her face from the original MLP: FiM is shown. * At the prom, Cheerilee is wearing her same teenager outfit from "Call of the Cutie". * Notice that when Fluttershy was killing Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash had blood coming out of her hair. Also when Fluttershy was caught, her hair was part of her skin. * This is the first time we hear Max Gilardi as Pinkie Pie, due to Arin Hanson being busy. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos